Bo's forbiddon love
by The Real Twilight Princess
Summary: So this story is about Luke and Bo from ToT. I did a twist were Bo is in love with The main girl character, but he can't marry anyone in the game. So its like Luke and the main girl fall in love but Bo is in love with her to. Bad description sry :P


_Alrighty well this is my first harvest moon fan fic,I was playing Harvest moon tree of tranquility and then I realized, why can't Bo like anyone? So I'm writing in his perspective in the game. The main girl character will be named Noelle because that's who I named my girl on the game :P It will probably just be a one shot but I would like to hear what you think about the story. So here it goes…_

He had his strong golden ax in his hand, he slicked back his pointy blue hair and he chopped another tree down with his powerful swing. I walked over to him in the praline _**forest; he was madly chopping away at trunks of trees, improving his ax power.**_

_"**Hey Luke" I said waving.**_

_"**Yo! Bo! Did you see me hit that last tree? That was awesome dude!" He said that to me almost everyday, I got tired of him always asking me so I just nodded. It was like any ordinary day on Waffle Island, my master, Dale was off building a coop for brownie Ranch, and Luke and I were just hanging around in the forest.**_

_"**Are you done your work for today Bo?" Luke asked me.**_

_"**Yeah, just thought that I would come and hang around the forest for awhile" I told him**_

_**Soon I saw a girl running up to the praline forest. She had Brown hair up to her chin and was wearing a green shirt and Capri's. I got up from were I was sitting and went to greet her.**_

_"**Hey" I said.**_

_"**Hi" she said back. "I just moved here, so I'm just running around meeting new people"**_

_"**So you're the one mayor Hamilton was talking about, your also on the town hall square bulletin board"**_

_"**Well, that always helps" she laughed shyly. **_

_"**I'm Bo by the way" I said shaking her hand **_

_"**Noelle" she said. I called for Luke to meet her but he was too preoccupied with cutting a big stump. Once the stump was into pieces he looked up.**_

_"**Bo! Did you see that!?" he said smiling.**_

_"**Luke, come meet Noelle!" I screamed**_

_"**Is he always like that?" Noelle asked**_

_"**Yeah" Finally Luke came to us.**_

_"**Yo, that was awesome!" he says smiling, and then he looked at Noelle. "Yo, The names Luke"**_

_"**Noelle," she said to him "nice to meet you guys"**_

_"**Oh here you may need this, it's my old ax, and I don't need it anymore" Luke said giving Noelle his old ax that he got when he was little.**_

_"**Hey thanks!" She was really happy. "Well I guess I should go meet some more people on this Island, bye guys" and she ran off**_

_"**She seems nice" Luke said then went back to chopping wood.**_

_**As the days went by, Noelle was getting to know everyone better, she met Owen from the blacksmiths place, she was doing part time jobs at Ramsey the Blacksmiths, The Soufflé farm, the Bar, and she was starting to do part time at Dales Carpentry were Luke and I both worked.**_

_**Luke was Dale's son and I was just a worker who had no parents anymore. Dale took me in and I work for him now. I'm like his work partner, and I will never be able to marry. Luke on the other hand was looking for someone to marry but none of the girls that were bachelorettes on the island were "Good" enough for him. He had his one unique style to, and was always up for a challenge.**_

_**One day I saw Noelle bring Luke a jar of perfect Mayonnaise. He smiled and thanked her and she and he were talking for awhile. I was just at the chainsaw working away watching them hang out. Luke became Noelle's best guy friend on the Island.**_

_"**Hey Bo" She said "I picked this up for you" She handed me a red herb. "It's not much, but here" **_

_"**Thanks" I said as musical notes appeared around me.**_

_"**No problem, I know you like them, Luke told me" she smiled and walked away.**_

_**During the days, she would make her rounds. Wake up, water the crops, feed her chickens, then walk straight to the Ganache Mine District to talk with us, then she would go either to dig in the mine or talk to Anissa. **_

_**Noelle was great to have on the island, she talked to everyone, and time to time she would meet up with Luke and give him so on her famous boiled spinach. It wasn't long before I realized that I was in love with her.**_

_**It was now fall, and a few rainbows were breaking out and people were coming to the island. Everyone had changed into their fall wear. One morning Luke came to me while I was chopping down a big oak tree.**_

_"**Yo, Bo, I need to tell you something" he said. So I walked over to him and he said. "Dude, I think I'm in love with Noelle" he said. I was shocked, yet it was kind of obvious that he liked her; he was flirting a lot and bringing her honey from trees he cut down.**_

_"**R-really?" I asked**_

_"**Yeah, But man, I'm so nervous, some time today I want to ask her to lunch" he said. I was kind of jealous of him. "Like on a date"**_

_"**You think she likes you back?" I asked**_

_"**That's what I'm worried about dude! I don't want to ask her and then ruin our friendship" he sounded nervous**_

_**I saw behind him that Noelle was coming behind him.**_

_"**You better think fast Luke because she's behind you" I said and walked away. I could hear them talking.**_

_"**So, I uh, was wondering if you, um, wanted to go to lunch today...at the Sunday inn?" Luke asked Noelle nervously. She was silent for abit, and then answered.**_

_"**You bet" she said smiling**_

_"**Awesome! I'll see you at 12 then!" He said she walked away, he ran back over to me. "Bo! I got a date with Noelle!"**_

_"**Yeah, you really did" my voice sort of cracked.**_

_**We heard that Noelle had collapsed in the mine. Owen found her while he was down there and she was out cold. She was now in the Meringue Clinic, still in a deep sleep.**_

_**Luke was out doing random stuff, so I asked Dale if I could take a few hours off work to go see her. He said sure, so I was off to waffle town to see her.**_

_**At the clinic I saw her with Jin, I walked over to her, and Jin walked out of the room. I sat down on her bed, and grabbed her hand. **____**At least if I tell her while she's out, she'll know right?**__** I thought.**_

_"**Look, Noelle, I don't know how I can say this, but" I paused and made my voice quieter "I love you"**_

_**There was a long pause and I heard the door swing open and it was Luke. I let go of her hand. Luke ran over to her and stood there staring at her, he was sad.**_

_**Noelle woke up an hour later, Luke was happy, and I was relived that no one heard me. I walked out because I don't think anyone knew I was there.**_

_ **Luke confessed his love for Noelle under Alan's tree. She said that she loved him back, she had the blue feather and they got married, I was utterly depressed when they did I was selfish but I missed out on the one girl that I ever loved. **_

_**A month later they had a child, and they were really happy, I was still depressed. My heart hurt so much. Luke still worked at Dales Carpentry, I still got to hang out with him, hear his stories of how he could cut down a tree root in one hit.**_

_**One day I told Luke how I felt about Noelle, he was shocked for abit, then smiled and said.  
"What's not to love about her dude!" after that everything was okay, I was feeling amazing, like I did before she showed up and I made a lot more friends on the Island. Noelle showed up to see me one day and gave me a present. I opened it and it was a red herb, the first present I ever received from her when I met her. I treasured it forever.**_

_**The End**_

___**I hope you liked it, it was kind of depressing near the end but I was sad when you found out you can't marry Bo, he's so cute, and he doesn't have a wife or anything, or like really old, so why can't you marry him? Hope you all liked it, it all came to me while I was playing the game xD I was fun to write. Please review. :D**_


End file.
